The protector
by love-mangas-naruto
Summary: Lors d'une mission, Sakura est sauvée par Naruto.Résumé pourrit mais venez lire. ONE SHOT


**The protector**

Pas d'Orochimaru, pas d'Akatsuki, Sasuke n'est jamais partit. Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

Sakura et Naruto attendaient devant la porte de Konoha la venue de leur senseï, en effet ils partaient en mission à Suna.

-Il est encore en retard!, dit Sakura furieuse

-Comme d'habitude, il ne changera jamais, répondit Naruto

-Il pourrait faire un effort, on a une mission, il abuse quand même.

-Salut les jeunes!, dit Kakashi avec bonne humeur.

-Kakashi-senseï vous êtes en retard d'une heure, cria Sakura

-C'est vrai senseï, renchérit Naruto

-Heu.....oui bon, allons-y.

Ils se mirent en route pour Suna. Ils parcoururent pluiseurs km quand ils arrivérent devant un ravin parcourue par un fleuve en contre-bas. A peine fûrent-ils près du pont, qu'ils fûrent attaqués par un dizaine d'autres ninjas. Au cours du combat, Sakura fût touchée et projetée dans le ravin.

-Sakura-chan, hurla Naruto

-Non, Naruto, hurla Kakashi, mais c'était trop tard, Naruto avait sauté dans le ravin pour rattraper Sakura. Le courant était très fort et Naruto commencait à se noyer, de plus il ne retrouvait pas Sakura. Du coup il ne lui resta plus qu'une solution, il commenca à être entouré par un chakra rouge, l'eau commencait à boullir autour de lui. Une fois transformé(comme quand il a 1 queue), il commanca à chercher Sakura, il finit par la retrouver et il la ramena sur le rivage(ils avaient parcourue plus de 2 km à cause du courant très fort). Ils réstérent tous les 2 sur le rivage, Sakura inconsciente et Naruto encore transformé, jusqu'à ce que Naruto se mette en position de combat. On pouvait alors voir un Naruto accroupit près du corps de Sakura, les oreilles bougeant dans tous les sens, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose.

-Naruto Uzumaki, dit une voix. Tout d'un coup 2 ninjas firent irruption devant Naruto et Sakura.

-Attention il c'est transformé, dit le 2éme

-J'ai vue,d'un coup son regard se posa sur le corps de Sakura, on dirait que ta copine est inconsciente, ce sera plus facile de l'éliminée.

Un grognement pouvait être entendue en réponse, le chakra autour de Naruto se mit à bouger comme habité d'une conscience propre, le 1er ninja attaqua Naruto pendant que le 2éme s'approchait de Sakura qui commencait à se réveiller.

Quand ell ouvrit les yeux, elle vit un ninja tenant un kunai juste devant elle, alors elle fit ce que tout aurait fait dans une tel situation.

-Aaaaah, Naruto se retourna en entendant le cri de Sakura et se précipita vers le 2éme ninja qu'il tua en moins d'une seconde. Il se retourna alors vers Sakura, elle recula morte de peur en le voyant, il ne ressemblait en rien au Naruto qu'elle connaissait, elle se mit à reculer et atteind l'arbre.

-Na....Naruto? demanda Sakura d'une petite voix.

En réponse Naruto pencha sa tête sur le côté, comme s'il était entrain de réfléchir, il se rapprocha légèrement de Sakura mais s'arrêta en sentant un mouvement de recule de sa part.D'un coup Naruto baissa sa tête.

-Naruto tu vas bien? demanda Sakura

Naruto redressa alors sa tête et s'approcha de Sakura, bientôt il la bloqua complétement. Il pencha alors sa tête vers le cou de Sakura et commenca à la renifler, comme s'il voulait s'assurait que c'était bien Sakura.

-Tu pourrais éviter de me renifler Naruto, tu me chatouilles, dit Sakura en riant.

Naruto commenca alors à remonter vers les joues de Sakura et les léchas doucement, le chakra autour de Naruto réchauffait la peau de Sakura, la queue de Naruto bougeait comme s'il était de bonne humeur.

-Naruto arrêtes s'il te plaît, rit Sakura

-Désolé mais c'était tentant, répondit Naruto, il la regarda ses yeux rouges fixaient les yeux vert de Sakura.

-Naruto tu vas bien?, demanda Sakura génée devant le regard de Naruto.

-Oui, ne t'inquiétes pas, tu sais que j'ai eu très peur quand tu ais tombée dans le ravin, dit Naruto en continuant a la fixer.

-Heu, oui désolé, je ferais plus attention la prochaine fois, mais dis-moi pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas attaquée quand tu étais transformé?

-C'est simple Kyûbi ne veut pas te faire de mal, tu vois Kyûbi t'aime beaucoup c'est bizarre mais c'est comme ça, du coup il ne supporte pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose alors quand je n'arrivais pas à te retouver dans le fleuve il m'a permit d'utiliser son chakra.

-Oh, et bien merci, fût la seule réponse que puis donner Sakura

-De rien tu sais, je te protégerais quoi qu'il m'en coûte, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire, durant sa tirade il était redevenu normal.

-Naruto, puis Sakura fit une chose a laquelle Naruto ne s'attendait pas, elle l'attrapa et l'embrassa à pleine bouche un peu surprit au début répondit vite à son baiser et encercla la taille de Sakura alors que celle-ci avait mit ses mains autour du cou de Naruto. Il dûrent se séparer à cause du manque d'oxygéne, Sakura allait dire quelque chose quand.

-Naruto, Sakura vous allez bien? cria Kakashi en arrivant.

-Oui nous allons bien et vous senseï ?, répondit Sakura qui c'était détachée de l'emprise de Naruto.

-Ca porrait aller mieux, bon reprenons la route, dit Kakashi

Pendant le chemin Naruto se demandai ce qu'allait lui dire Sakura, si Kakashi n'était pas intervenu. A un moment, il réussit à prendre Sakura à part pendant que Kakashi était devant.

-Sakura?

-Oui, Naruto?

-Qu'est-ce que tu allais me dire tout à l'heure avant que Kakashi n'arrive?

-Qu'éprouves-tu pour moi, demanda Sakura

-Hein?

-De l'amour, de l'amitié?

-Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu n'as pas répondues à ma question, répondit Naruto prit de court par la question de Sakura

-Hé bien tu m'as dis que Kyûbi m'aimait, mais toi tu m'aimes? parce que moi je t'aime, elle était rouge comme une pivoine lui aussi vira au rouge, et il fût quasiment sûr d'entendre Kyûbi rugir de contentement .

-Hé bien moi aussi je t'aime Sakura, depuis l'école des ninjas et il l'embrassa rapidement, mais Sakura l'aggripa par les épaules pour appronfondire le baiser.

Kakashi lui regardait le nouveau couple avec un sourire que l'on pouvait deviner.

Une fois arrivée à Konoha, Kakashi partit faire son rapport à Tsunade, alors que Sakura et Naruto partaient main dans la main se balader dans la route ils rencontérent Hinata, Sakura eut de la peine pour la jeune femme qu'elle savait follement amoureuse de Naruto. A la fin de la journée le jeune couple rentra chez Naruto où celui-ci montra à Sakura combien il l'aimait.

Le lendemain matin, ils rencontrérent Sasuke qui était devenu anbu.

-Alors comme ça vous sortez ensemble, demanda Sasuke en voyant leurs doigts entrelacés.

-Ouais, pas trop jaloux, c'est moi qui ait Sakura.

-Un peu, j'avoue, rit Sasuke

-Au fait Naruto, dit Sasuke

-Hum?

-T'as intérêt à prendre soin d'elle, puis en chuchotant à l'oreille de Naruto, sinon je viendrais la chercher.

-T'inquiétes, je géres, dit Naruto avec un grand sourire alors que Sakura rigolait franchement à ses côtés.

-bon je dois y aller, à plus tard, dit Sasuke.

Après qu'il soit partit le jeune couple repartit heureux ensemble.

* * *

5 ans plus tard.

Si on était dans la rue principal de Konoha on pouvait voir L'hokage poursuivit par une ninja aux cheveux rose

-Naruto Uzumaki reviens ici, cria Sakura

-Hors de question, je n'irais pas à ta réunion

-Comme tu veux, répodit Sakura qui s'arrêta et fit demi tour

-Sakura, dit Naruto en voyant sa femme s'en aller, bon ok je vais y aller à ton séminaire pour femme enceinte alors qu'il arrivait au niveau de Sakura.

-Je t'aime Naruto Uzumaki, dit celle-ci en embrassant son mari.

-Je t'aime Sakura Uzumaki, répondit-il en l'enlacant.

Fin


End file.
